


If You Want to Sing Out, Sing Out

by ObliqueOptimism



Series: Baby (You've Got What It Takes) [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parent Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: If you were to take some snapshots of the Katz-Hargreeves family, these may be what the pictures were of. Moments of love and laughter, of support and friendship, and maybe once or twice one of the family members getting mad on behave of the others.A series of small stories throughout the years.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Baby (You've Got What It Takes) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576855
Comments: 178
Kudos: 238





	1. Lies and Slander, That’s What This Is! Don’t Lie About Drug Dens!

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter got a little longer than intended! this was going to be a chaptered story of small ideas that were probably less than 1k when finally written but first chapter is a little over 1k. oh well.

Klaus had Jackson on his hip, Jackson clinging tightly to his daddy. The four year old boy was a bit big to carry all the time but neither of them wanted to be alone in the Academy and clung to each other. 

Dave was at work.

When Dave found out that there was going to be a family meeting he worried, he told Klaus if he didn’t want to go then don’t. Said to ask if they could reschedule so that Dave could join him, so he could be there for Klaus when things got heated, so he could help protect Klaus from his _dum dum sibling and yes he’s talking about Luther._ But Klaus assured him that the rest of the family would be there too, and he and Ben and Diego had all gotten much closer and Diego wouldn’t hesitate to stab Luther if he was a dum dum. 

It was strange how sometimes they would cuss in front of Jackson easily and other times use the term _dum dum_ instead of _shithead_. 

“If Luther is gonna be a dum dum can I yell at him again?” Jackson asked as they entered the Academy. 

Klaus held back a laugh, “No baby. You shouldn’t yell when you get mad, remember? We talk about our feelings calmly.”

Jackson let out a long sigh, “I’ll try daddy.”

“Thank you lovebug,” Klaus kissed Jackson’s cheek.

It didn’t take long before everyone had arrived and gathered in the sitting room. Jackson clung to Klaus, sitting on his lap. He’d brought Tree with him, the stuffed triceratops sitting on Jackson’s own lap. Jackson was pointing out things in the room and explaining what they were to Tree. It was sweet and not at all something he would have done at four years old. 

He was very glad that Jackson wouldn’t be having the same upbringing as him.

He didn’t want anyone to have a life like he’d had. Not growing up, not when he was homeless. Others should have more opportunities than he did. He’d create those opportunities for his son.

Luther stood in the middle of the room, calling the meeting to start. “There is a lot that we need to discuss since dad passed away. There is a lot that is vague in his will or wasn’t touched on. We need to figure out what to do with it all, and I doubt we can get through everything today but we can at least start.”

Klaus sighed and leaned back. It sounded like it was going to be a boring meeting. He didn’t really care what they did with the goatfucker’s stuff. He didn’t really want any of it. Some of the money would be nice so he could be financially stable but beyond that he wanted nothing to do with it all. 

He’d been doing fine without any of it. He would gladly peace out and take Jackson to the park if he knew his family wouldn’t throw a fit over him not being there to help make the decisions. 

Jackson ended up letting out a loud and long yawn before snuggling up to Klaus, gripping Tree tight in his arms. His eyes were fluttering closed longer and longer. Luther droning on was putting his baby to sleep. Klaus would be tempted to join Jackson in a nap but his family wouldn’t let him sleep just as they wouldn’t let him leave. 

“And we need to figure out what to do with the Academy itself,” Luther said.

Klaus perked up, “I’ve been thinking about that.”

The family all turned to him. Jackson’s eyes shot open upon hearing his daddy’s voice. Luther looked hesitant but gestured to him to continue. 

“Well, this place is _huge_ and I was thinking we could easily turn it into a homeless shelter? Or free housing?” Klaus had been homeless for a long time, bouncing around homeless shelters and other people’s sofas and alleyways. 

“What? So it can become a drug den?” Luther dismissed.

Klaus frowned, “Are you saying addicts don’t deserve a place to sleep? Also, I lived here at one point. _It was a drug den._ ” Chances were there were still drug stashes in the house. When they were here for the funeral he’d given Jackson a stuffed unicorn that had drugs in it. He’d made sure Dave took the drugs out before handing it over, but they were there in the house. 

Jackson sat up, “Addicts is people too. They deserve to be happy like daddy is now. This big and scary house could be a big happy house.”

Diego nodded, “That's a good idea, bro. The city could use another place for that, and the Academy is certainly big enough. You probably know a good organization we could donate it to.”

Klaus nodded, “There are some that are better than others. I have a few in mind. Ones that were better at helping me when I needed it.”

“You were homeless?” Allison asked, almost taken aback.

“Yeah?” Klaus said hesitantly. “Did you not know?”

“I guess I hadn’t ever thought about it,” Allison looked ashamed. “I’m sorry.” 

Klaus shrugged. It was what it was. She was living her life in California, becoming one of the most famous movie stars. She probably hadn’t ever thought much about what her addict brother was going through. “It’s fine.”

“Daddy it’s not fine,” Jackson’s hand touched his cheek. “You are always ignoring hurts to you. You are good and I love you and you can get mad about hurts to you. If you cuss I won’t tell Dave. Tree won’t tell on you either.”

“No, remember how we don’t yell and cuss when we get mad? We discuss our feelings. On that note, I’m not mad at your aunt Allison. She didn’t know something about me during a time when we weren’t in contact. It makes sense that she didn’t know, baby.” 

Jackson shook his head, “But she forgot about you. You shouldn’t be forgotten. You’re daddy and that's a very good person to be.”

Klaus laughed, “Thanks, Jackson. But it’s fine that she forgot about me. She was living her life across the country.”

“What about the others then?” Jackson said. “They didn’t live far away and they weren’t helping you! They lived here! And they forgot you too! I’ll never forget you daddy.” He gave Klaus a tight hug, Tree squished between them. When Jackson pulled back after the hug he held Klaus’s hand.

“We just had lost touch,” Klaus shrugged. “It wasn’t their fault and it wasn’t my fault. And they didn’t all forget about me. Besides, I wasn’t willing to let them help. I pushed them away. They aren’t to blame for me being homeless.”

Jackson narrowed his eyes. “We can talk more about this later daddy,” he patted Klaus’s hand with his free hand. “Talk like big boys at home and Dave will be there and we can tell you that you is good.”

“Of course,” Klaus smiled. He’d used that with Jackson before, telling his son that they would have more in depth conversations at home where he could teach his son how to deal with situations. He was always amused when Jackson would use tactics Klaus used against him. 

“All in favor of a homeless shelter?” Diego said, raising his arm. A number of hands raised along with his.

“Wait--” Luther started.

“Do you not want to help people, Luther?” Ben asked, eyebrow raised. He let out a _tisk_.

“Of course I do but-- we can’t just turn this place into a homeless shelter,” Luther defended.

“Why not?” Five asked. “We’re not saying it’ll be one _tomorrow_ , but after we have everything else figured out we let Klaus make the connections to let it happen. I know you grew up here, and lived here the longest besides mom but this isn’t your home anymore Luther. It’s just a big empty umbrella factory.”

Luther swallowed and nodded, looking down. 

Klaus smiled, “So we’re going to do it? You’ll all let me turn this place into a shelter for people in need?”

“I think,” Vanya started slowly, “it would be good for a building that held so much pain for all of us could provide hope to others. I’d like to see that.”

It was decided.

The Umbrella Academy would become a safe haven for those in need.


	2. Thank God He Never Got That Tattoo Of A Planchette Over His Heart He Has A Better Idea Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone who has had a rough day
> 
> (and for anyone who hasn't had a rough day but listen i feel ya if its been rough and i hope this makes it better)

Klaus sat down next to his son who was idly watching morning cartoons and drawing. He’d had a sad day earlier in the week. Jackson had wanted to stay home from school and help his daddy but Klaus and Dave told him he still needed to go. Jackson had frowned and said his daddy was more important than first grade. 

In the end Jackson put the customary bandaid over Klaus’s heart, told him that he loved him and that if Klaus needed him he really would stay home, school was dumb unlike his daddy. But Dave gave Klaus a kiss before escorting Jackson to school, explaining that he couldn’t miss school whenever his daddy had a sad day. That Klaus would be happy to see him when he got home at the end of the school day. 

Dave however did end up coming home early, after they found a substitute to take over his classes. He held Klaus throughout the day, leaving only to pick Jackson up at the end of the day.

But Klaus had been thinking since then. 

“Baby?”

Jackson smiled up at him, “Yes daddy?”

“Can you draw me something special?” 

Jackson nodded, “I can! I’m not drawing anything special right now, so my doodles can wait. What can I draw for you?”

“Would you draw a pattern of lovebugs and suns?” Klaus asked.

“I’m a lovebug,” Jackson stated.

Klaus smiled, “Yes, you’re my lovebug.”

“What do real lovebugs look like?” Jackson tilted his head.

“You’re the only lovebug I know, but I trust you can decide how they look.”

Jackson gave a serious nod, “Okay daddy. I have some ideas.” He then grabbed a clean sheet of paper and started drawing, tongue sticking out slightly as he did so.

After a bit of time, Jackson came to him, “It’s done daddy.” He handed the paper over, “Do you like it?”

It had what looked almost like ladybugs, with hearts for black spots on their back and bright suns shining down on them. 

It was perfect.

“I love it, baby. Thank you so much,” Klaus gave Jackson a tight hug.

He then made an appointment with his tattoo artist.

It was after it was healed a bit and didn’t look red along the edges that Klaus showed Jackson his new tattoo.

A bandaid over his heart that had the lovebug and sunshine design on it.

The next time he had a sad day, Jackson took the customary bandaid and put it over the tattoo so it formed an X over his heart.


	3. They Must Move Right Now, David. Do You Understand How Important This Is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, chances are the next one of these won't be for a bit, i wrote the first three chapters all in one day, but idk who knows maybe i'll suddenly write some tonight or tomorrow

“We gotta move,” Klaus said, greeting Dave at the door with a hug and kiss. 

Dave set the grocery bags down and smiled, “Okay, can I ask why?”

“Jackson wants a dog,” Klaus said seriously. “The apartment doesn’t allow dogs. So we have to move and get a dog.”

“We aren’t moving so our son can get a dog,” Dave said. “There is nothing wrong with where we live--”

“Yes there is, David! _Didn’t you hear me?_ We can’t get a dog here,” Klaus exclaimed. “And our son wants one! Also me! _I want one!_ I’ve never had one.”

Dave sighed and started to go through the groceries to put them away, “Sunshine, while I do prefer you wanting a dog over the time you brought a raccoon home and tried to keep her as a pet--”

“I miss Britney,” Klaus said sadly.

“You had her for three hours before I came home and she’d already destroyed some of our things, you do not miss her. You miss the idea of her,” Dave replied kindly.

“Raccoons were not on the no pet list though,” Klaus said. 

“Because no one but you thinks they can be pets,” Dave smiled at his husband. “But back on the main subject: we shouldn’t move because Jacky wants a dog.” He handed some of the groceries to Klaus who absently started putting them away. “I’m sure you both like the idea of a puppy but you really found a good apartment here, sunshine. We are in a good part of town, close to both of our places at work, Jackson goes to my school as we are in it’s district, we can afford it. Park is nearby, all of our friends are close. Moving because of a dog is not a great idea.”

Klaus sighed and wilted, “You’re right. But Jackson’s school took them to a shelter today to volunteer and he came home talking about all the dogs he helped and I realized I’d never had a dog but I love dogs.”

“How about, as a family, we volunteer at that animal shelter sometimes?” Dave suggested, gathering Klaus in a hug. “We can either just volunteer more or take turns between the Academy shelter and the animal shelter.”

Klaus nodded, leaning into Dave’s grasp, “I guess that will have to do.” 

Dave kissed his temple, “Thank you for compromising sunshine.”

“Can we get a hamster?”

Dave laughed.

Jackson named the hamster Pegasus. He was called Peggy for short.


	4. But He’s Just A Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for klaus mentioning underage drinking. its in the past but it comes up.

Dave found Klaus sitting in one of Jackson’s small chairs that looked like a panda in Jackon’s room. The nightlight was on and their son was sound asleep. Dave leaned in the doorway, trying to see what the issue could be. 

Jacky was sleeping peacefully, so maybe it was Klaus who’d had a nightmare. Dave had been out with coworkers and got back late, he’d expected to find Klaus either asleep or reading. Maybe knitting in front of the tv. His husband had not made a habit of watching their son sleep like this. 

Not bothering to be too quiet, as Jacky slept deeply, he went in and sat down next to Klaus and leaned against his leg. Silent support in whatever he was going through.

After a minute or two, “He’s seven.”

Jackson had his birthday two months ago. It was a fun one. Invited a few of his friends over and they had a little sleepover, building a blanket fort in the living room to sleep in.

“He is,” Dave agreed with a smile. He’d only known Jacky for three years but he was very happy to call him his son.

“He’s just a baby yet,” Klaus commented, voice small. 

Dave knew that Jackson would always be Klaus’s baby, but it was good that at this moment he was remembering how little his child was. Klaus’s mind often found a milestone for his son and then he jumped years ahead, imagining his child as an adult and then saying he was practically grown up as at that moment, Klaus was picturing it. “He is.”

“ _Dave,”_ Klaus’s voice shook. 

Dave quickly wrapped his arms around Klaus’s waist. Him on the floor and Klaus in the small child’s chair they were almost the same size, Klaus just raised a little higher. “What’s goin’ on sunshine? Talk to me.”

“I was seven when I started drinking,” Klaus all but whispered. “It started out just once in a while, sneaking down and getting some of Reggie’s booze. I didn’t-- I didn’t like the taste or the burn but the way it muffled everything? It was all just so much easier to deal with when I was drunk. Before I was eight I was drinking almost every day.” Klaus paused, swallowing, _”He’s just a baby.”_

Dave knew Klaus had started drinking when he was seven, but his siblings didn’t realize until he was nine which was when Grace came in. She had tried to help him but he had just hid it more. He’d gotten into drugs when he’d fallen and broken his jaw when he was twelve.

_“Sunshine,”_ Dave tightened his hold slightly. 

“God, I was just a baby, huh? The idea of Jackson-- Of him getting wasted and waking up with throw up on him--” Klaus sighed deeply. “Sorry, it just hit me, y’know? Jackson seems like a normal seven year old. And he’s _so happy._ ”

Dave leaned his head against his husband, “He is. Because of you he has a chance to be happy. You get to make sure he gets chances you don’t, get to make sure he’s loved.”

They ended up falling asleep there, Klaus in the small panda chair and Dave next to him, both watching over their son. 

In the morning they woke to Jackson jumping on them, so excited to see them first thing when he woke up, “It was a surprise sleepover!”


	5. I’m Sorry, But W h a t Did You Just Call Him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another dave pov! happier than last chapter!

They were going to the park. The plan was to meet up with Bradley and his mom so the boys could play. The boys had really taken to each other since school started. They’d been friendly before when they were both at the park together but since being in the same kindergarten they quickly became best friends. 

Dave was glad to see Jacky getting a best friend, and one who seemed to accept all of his quirks that made him such a special boy. Even though Bradley’s dad seemed to be chock-full of toxic masculinity (and homophobia and maybe racism as well), Bradley didn’t seem to have the same thoughts.

He hoped it stayed that way.

“We gots to go now!” Jackson said, tugging at Klaus’s hand. “We said we’d meet at one o’clock! _Daddy, do you know what time it is?”_

Klaus looked at the clock, “It’s one, lovebug.”

 _”It’s one o’clock!”_ Jackson cried out. “Already the time to meet. We will be late and then Bradley and his mom will be gone because we were late!”

“We live five minutes away, Jackson,” Klaus said, clearly amused. “We won’t be that late.”

“It’s rude to be late, daddy,” Jacky informed him, hands on his hips.

Klaus bit back a laugh, “Okay, okay. Let’s get our shoes on now, we’re all ready, right?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Jackson said, jumping up and down.

The three of them quickly got their shoes on and Klaus grabbed the bag that would have bandaids and juice pouches and whatever else he thought Jacky may ask for at the park and they left the apartment.

But once outside on the street Jackson stopped, “Oh no!”

“What is it now?” Klaus asked, bending down to his son’s level.

“I was gonna bring Tree with me to show Bradley! But he’s still inside! We gonna be _so_ late he won’t want to be my friend anymore!”

Dave cleared his throat, “How about I go up and grab Tree while you and your daddy continue to the park. Tree and I will be right behind you.”

Jackson thought for a moment before giving a nod, “That sounds good, dad!” The two adults froze for a second, which made Jackson who was in a rush sigh. Grabbing Klaus’s hand he pulled, “Daddy! C’mon! Tree and dad will meet us there!”

Klaus let himself be tugged but he looked back at Dave, mouthing _Dad!_

Dave pointed to himself, watching his family go down the street, _Me? Dad?_

Dave stood still on the street, only shaking himself out of his surprise when his family turned the corner. He felt like he was going through the motions, going back to their apartment.

_He was a dad._

He’d thought of himself as Jackson’s dad a few times but to have his son call him dad-- and without prompting--

As he picked up Tree from the living room he found he was crying. Giving a smile to the stuffed triceratops he said, “This is a secret between us, okay Tree? Jacky doesn’t need to know I cried.”

Because to Jackson it wasn’t a big deal.

Just his dad getting his toy for him.

_Just his dad._


	6. He Has A Big Day Full Of Important Work Ahead Of Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have a migraine and i thought if someone else was having a not so great day they may want to see what a day is like for lil' four year old jackson. a relaxing sunday from his pov is just what the doctor ordered.
> 
> so much thanks to rem for helping me through this

Jackson woke up with his face pressed into Bunny’s tummy. Giving a yawn and a stretch he saw that the sun was up. “Morning Bunny!” He told her as he got out of bed, leaving her behind with all of her friends. 

It was going to be a big and important day. First he had to wake daddy up, then do some important coloring, he’d make some time for cartoons, and finish up with using some scissors to cut holes in the side of his pants so he could match his daddy.

Dave had stayed the night. He always did now. Daddy had said he moved in, which is when he brought all of his stuff. He had a lot of stuff, but it mixed in well with their stuff. And now he could hug Dave whenever he wanted and he wouldn’t have to make daddy call Dave when he was having a sad day and Dave made good cookies and called him starshine and Jacky and whenever Dave did that Jackson felt really special.

Dave didn’t call anyone else starshine or Jacky. Just Jackson.

Jackson soon found himself outside his daddy’s bedroom door. He thought he heard giggling coming from inside. They were already awake! And having fun without him! They should have come to wake him up if they were going to have fun in their bedroom! 

Oh well, at least he could join the fun now.

He decided to make a _big_ entrance. So instead of climbing in bed like he usually did, he jumped on it. Jumping was a lot of fun. “Daddy! Dave!”

They were hugging in bed. Daddy let out a laugh as he put his face up against Dave’s neck, _”Whyyy.”_ Dave smiled at him and waved, “Mornin’ starshine.”

“It’s morning!” Jackson agreed. “Time to be getting up. The sun is up!”

Daddy turned, his back to Dave now and he opened his arms for a snuggle. Jackson quickly went to his daddy’s side. “What do you want for breakfast, lovebug?”

_“Um,”_ Jackson thought for a moment, “spaghetti.”

Daddy laughed, “That’s not a breakfast time food, you know that. Good try though.”

“Can we have poptarts today?” Jackson asked. They were warm and rectangle and were sweet, just like him! That’s what daddy always told him.

“Sure! I think you’re pretty sweet enough, but we can have something sweet for breakfast,” daddy winked.

After breakfast, Jackson gathered up his papers and crayons. It was time for his important coloring. He was going to make a card for Bradley. He was hoping that they would be Best Friends like how daddy and Dave were. As he started color, Jackson looked up, “Daddy!”

“Jackson!” daddy called back in the same tone he had used.

“Butterfly clips? Please? While I color,” Jackson said. His day couldn’t really start until his hair was done. He was sitting on the floor, using the coffee table to color on, and the sofa to his back. It was pretty normal for him to sit and color or watch his cartoons as daddy did his hair.

“Of course baby,” daddy agreed, grabbing the hair supplies and sitting behind him. “What are you coloring?”

“Flower and butterflies and rocket ships for Bradley,”Jackson informed his daddy. “I likes him a lot. He’s nice and funny. I told him, _I told him_ that he’s nice and funny and that I likes him a lot. He said he liked me and that I was nice and funny and he likes me too.”

“I’m glad you’re making friends, lovebug,” daddy said, fixing Jackson’s hair. Every so often he held Jackson’s head in a position so he could do a fancy braid or twist and Jackson would have to color while his head was an odd angle but he was used to it. It was worth coloring at a weird tilt to head so he could look pretty.

He liked being pretty. 

_And sparkly._

Jackson clapped when daddy was done with his hair, “Thanks daddy! It’s so good! You did real good today with it!” He made sure to thank his daddy everyday and tell him how good he did with his hair. It was important to let people know when they did a good job, so Jackson always made sure to tell his daddy when he did a good job.

He always hoped daddy remembered how good he was when he was having a sad day.

After coloring for a bit longer and making drawings for daddy, Dave, and Ottie his octopus toy it was time for lunch. “But we just had poptarts,” Jackson informed Dave as he picked him up to take him to the dining area. 

“That was hours ago, Jacky,” Dave said. “It’s lunch time now. You’ve been doing some important coloring and you lost track of time.”

“It _is_ important coloring,” Jackson nodded in agreement. 

Daddy was waiting, three plates at the table already with sandwiches cut into triangles. Jackson’s sandwich had lettuce and he had green grapes next to it. He clapped happily at seeing the green food.

_Eat your greens!_ the rules written on the fridge said so!

After lunch he got Ottie from his room and brought him out to show off his drawing. Ottie, of course, loved it and said Jackson did very good. He also gave daddy and Dave their drawings. He’d have to wait to give Bradley his. Bradley didn’t live with him like the others. He had a pile of drawings he did the day before, waiting to be given to his friends. The most were to Bradley. 

“Can I watch my shows?” Jackson asked. “Please?”

Daddy agreed and he put Jackson’s favorite movie on. Giving a cheer, he made sure Ottie could see the tv just as well as he could. Jackson had seen the movie a _bunch_ of times but each time was like the first! He loved it lots and lots. The characters were fun and the singing and dancing was fun! He had fun when he watched it. 

He made sure to explain things to Ottie as they watched it. He didn’t want Ottie getting confused while watching the show.

When the movie was over, he turned to where his daddy was to ask him if he liked the singing when he realized both daddy and Dave fell asleep. They must have been doing important daddy and Dave things while Jackson had done important coloring and gotten sleepy. Dave had his arms wrapped around daddy and they were on the sofa, facing the tv. 

Jackson took a blanket and tried to put it over them, but he wasn’t very tall yet so he didn’t cover them but he did it enough that they would stay warm and cozy. Warm and cozy always made the best naps.

Time to cut his pants to look like his daddy’s!

They could be matching!

He got out his scissors that were kept with his crafting supplies. They fit his hand really well and they had a sparkly blue handle. Jackson then tried to start cutting the side of his pants but the scissors wouldn’t cut through it.

Frowning at them, he remembered how these really only ever paper. When he needed some of his daddy’s yarn for a project he had to use other scissors. Something about these being safe scissors.

With a big sigh, he put them back and then went to get the grown up scissors.

He gave an experimental cut by his knee and giggled when they cut through the pants. 

He got to work.

It was hard cutting his pants while he still wore them. He thought about taking them off but then he wouldn’t know if he got the sides cut right, at least this way he could see. He tried to cut it in diamond shapes, so it would look like the criss-cross of the string in his daddy’s favorite pants. It wouldn’t be the exact same but it would be close enough. 

Plus this was his first pair he was working on, and he’d get better the more he did. 

Practice makes perfect!

_“Christ on a cracker!”_ daddy said, quickly reaching down and taking the scissors away. He was muttering something low. Dave groggerly made a noise as daddy’s yelling. Daddy set the scissors down on the table and then sat down next to Jackson, “Hi lovebug. I see you were busy as we napped.”

_“Uh-huh,”_ Jackson agreed. “Our pants match now.”

“Well you’re not wrong,” daddy said, running a hand through his own hair. He let out a deep breath, “Okay! Baby, Jackson, _lovebug_. Next time you want to do a project like this, make sure an adult is with you? Whenever you need to use the adult scissors. You could have-- _you could have--_ Jesus Christ.”

“Hm? Sun and stars?” Dave yawned, blinking slowly. He turned his head to them and his eyes shot open. _“Oh.”_

“Do you like my pants now? They’re like daddy’s! I did them all myself,” Jackson said, standing up and spinning to show off the diamond shapes. 

_“Very nice,”_ Dave said, glancing between him and his daddy.

“Thank you!” Jackson beamed.

“ _Fuck_. I need to stress cook,” daddy said, going into the kitchen to start their evening meal.

It was after they ate that daddy calmly explained to Jackson that first, he shouldn’t have done his project alone. Second, if he wanted pants like his daddy he could have let them know and instead of cutting up his nice pants they could have looked to buy some. Third, _baby please_ don’t use adult scissors without an adult.

Then it was time to get ready for bed. Hair clips came out, a bath before bed, pajamas. He snuggled up to his stuffed toy friends as daddy read to him his bedtime story. 

He did the voices right.

With a final kiss on the forehead from both daddy and Dave, Jackson soon fell asleep, looking forward to tomorrow and all the important work he’d do then.


	7. He’s An A d u l t With A J o b Thank You V e r y Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adult jackson!

Jackson was nervous. It was his first day at his dream job. He’d gone to beauty school, he’d gotten a job at a local salon he always enjoyed going to, he had no official appointments.

As it was his first day he had no clients. He’d have to build that up, but until then he would get the walk-ins or if someone got overbooked he could take their clients for the day. He knew he was skilled, but he was still nervous. What if he couldn’t build up a clientele? 

Sure, a few people who came to him while he was still a student said to contact them when he found a job, happy with his work, but they let their hair be cut by students because it was cheaper. Now that he wasn’t as cheap would they still want to be his clients?

When he finally got to work his new coworkers all greeted him happily, he’d brought them donuts, wanting them to like him. He was in the last chair, farthest from the door. He could see it now though, working his way up, getting to be one of the top chairs, with the most clients. 

His own hair was styled in thick twists, tinted purple with dye, and a large clip with a fake butterfly on it keeping part of it in place. His daddy had bought him the clip when he’d graduated beauty school, it seemed fitting to wear it on his first day.

“You have an appointment as soon as we open,” Marsha said, a grin on her face, as if she knew something he didn’t. 

“Did someone over book or--?” Jackson questioned.

“Asked for you by name,” Marsha winked. “You best get set up and comfortable with your chair, don’t want to lose your first client by not knowing where things are.” With that she left, grabbing a donut and talking to another coworker.

He wondered who it could be. If they asked for him specifically it must have been someone he’d cut and styled when he was at beauty school, they somehow found out he was working at this salon? He shivered at the idea of some stranger knowing that on day one, thinking of the time when his aunt Vanya got a stalker for a bit. He really didn’t want a stalker.

But maybe it was fine, someone who saw a post he made about starting his job. Or a post that the salon made about their new employee. 

And then they opened and within five minutes his daddy walked in.

_Of course._

Jackson sighed and shook his head, a fond smile on his face. 

His daddy waved at him from across the shop, Jackson waved back.

Jessie, in the chair next to him, looked back and forth, “You know him? That is a dilf if I ever saw one.”

“Thanks, that's my daddy,” Jackson said dryly. Then he paused, knowing he had to explain more now that they were adults, “ _As in father, not as in_ \-- my fiance is my age.”

“Well, if you age as well as he does you’re golden,” she wiggled her eyebrows. “You got a mommy too? Or is he single?”

Jackson blinked, thrown by how bold his coworker was being, “He’s happily married to my dad. _Thanks._ ”

She shrugged, “His loss.”

Maybe Jackson would have to request a different chair if Jessie was going to be like this. 

Daddy came over then, “Glad I could make an appointment before the big rush.”

Gesturing for him to sit down, Jackson put the cape around him, “As if I couldn’t just give you a trim on family night.”

“Well I have to show my support,” daddy shrugged.

“So what can I do for you? The _I Need To Speak To The Manager_ cut?”

Daddy let out a scandalized gasp, “ _I would never._ A trim? A cut? Whatever you think would look nice on me, lovebug. I’m willing to let you be free and do what feels right. _Spread your butterfly wings_.”

“Uh-huh,” Jackson agreed, amused by his daddy like usual. “Is dad next in line?”

“Nah, not today anyway,” daddy replied with a knowing smile.

He sighed, expecting to see his dad tomorrow. Or maybe Bradley and dad the day after. God the three of them probably had this all planned out. _His aunts and uncles--_ Daddy would of course rope them into it too. No need to try and build up a clientele base when you had a big and supportive family.

Well at least with a bigger list of clients he may move up the ranks fast and away from Jessie who kept giving his daddy looks.

 _Gross_.

He looked at his daddy in the mirror, thinking. He’d give him quite the haircut, his hair being near his shoulders, grey streaks in it. A dye too? Maybe make him go full silver fox. He grinned at his plans, his daddy shooting him a confused look back in the mirror.

Oh yeah.

A cut and dye.

His dad was going to love his daddy’s new look.


	8. Listen, L i s t e n, He Has Loved Him, L o v e d H i m, Since He Could Remember. Understand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more adult jackson? more likely than you think
> 
> this one is set before the previous chapter
> 
> chronological order? i don't know her.

Jackson sipped on his coffee, watching the sunrise. Thankfully their apartment had a decent view of the sunrise. Sunset not so much, but Jackson didn’t care about sunsets as much. Mind, sometimes he and Bradley would pack a picnic and go to the park and eat it while the sunset.

They hadn’t done that in a while, he should maybe plan for one soon. He didn’t want them to stop because suddenly it had been a month since last time and then a month turned into six months or a year or two. 

The tv was playing quietly, the news talking about the weather for the day as Jackson finished his cup of coffee and he started to hear Bradley from their bedroom. Smiling to himself, he went back to the kitchen and poured himself another cup while grabbing Bradley’s cup and fixing it just the way his boyfriend liked it. 

He tried to not laugh when he heard a thump against the bedroom door, knowing that was Bradley on the other side, leaning against it, muttering to himself how he needed to get up. 

He’d never been much of a morning person. Jackson remembered the first few times when Bradley would stay the night at their house and he just didn’t understand why his friend wasn’t awake. The sun was up! They should be up too!

His daddy had to explain that not everyone woke up early, brought up when his dad tended to not be as energetic as the two of them in the mornings, making it easier for his child mind to understand that his friend didn’t wake up as easily as he did.

Jackson turned, two cups of coffee in his hands, as the door finally opened and he saw his boyfriend in all his morning glory.

Bradley’s eyes were half open, one somehow being more closed than the other, his shirt was askew, the neckline dramatically off center, one pant leg was hiked up by his knee, and his blonde hair was a mess, half of it standing up.

 _“Jesus Christ, I love you,”_ Jackson said.

Bradley smiled through a yawn, “I love you too mags.” He scratched his tummy absently, stumbling towards Jackson and his morning coffee.

As Bradley’s hand grasped the coffee, their fingers brushing together, Jackson said, “Let's get married.”

Jackson watched as Bradley’s eyes closed for a second, trying to think and boot his brain up, _“What?”_ He took his hand back away from the coffee and held both hands up, “Did you just propose to me?”

“I-- _yeah_. I guess I did,” Jackson grinned.

 _“Magpie,”_ Bradley groaned, “why would you ask this before I even had coffee? I mean obviously the answer is yes but, _Jackson_ , I don’t know what's real yet.”

Jackson laughed, putting the coffee in his fiance’s hand, “This isn’t a dream.”

“Oh good,” Bradley sipped on his coffee, he blinked heavily and smiled at Jackson. 

Jackson escorted Bradley to the living room and sat down next to him, talking about them going out that day to maybe buy some rings, unless Bradley had already bought some? Jackson hadn’t been planning on them getting engaged until one or both of them were done with their studies but he just couldn’t spend another day as _just boyfriends_.

After a few minutes of his, Bradley seemed more with it and he put his empty cup down and stared at Jackson, “Wait! _Did you propose to me?_ ”

Bursting out laughing, Jackson said he did, in fact, do that.

“Aw man! You gotta do it again, I totally missed it,” Bradley groused.

“You were there, you silly goose,” Jackson smiled. “You did say yes.”

“But my higher brain function! Maggie, I don’t remember it very well and _it just happened!_ ”

“Okay,” Jackson said, leaning in towards his fiance. He kissed him on the cheek before whispering, “Bradley, will you marry me?”

“Of course,” Bradley said, grinning widely. “Anything for you, Jackson.”


	9. He Would Do Anything; Even Battle Butterfly Clips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a dave pov with little jackson!

“ _I said_ ,” Jackson said, “I don’t _have_ to go to school.”

Dave sighed, “We’ve been over this, starshine. Just because your daddy is having a sad day doesn’t mean you get to stay home. School is important.”

“Daddy is more important,” Jackson crossed his arms and stared Dave down. 

“I can’t argue that,” Dave agreed. “But Jacky, you have to go to school.”

Jackson stomped his foot, “No!”

“We’ve been over this,” Dave knelt down to Jackson’s height, “you have to go to school when he has sad days. Daddy will be okay, he’ll miss you, but when you come home he’ll be that much happier. We both always look forward to seeing you come home.”

“But daddy needs me. I saved his life. _He says so._ Daddy says I saved his life,” Jackson said. He was starting to give in, he knew it, Dave knew it. They’d had this conversation a few times already since he started school. It was always a battle. 

This was the first time Klaus hadn’t come out to help convince Jackson that he would be okay while Jackson was at school. Hopefully he didn’t realize how that meant that Klaus’s sad day was worse than usual. 

It was why Dave had already called into work. 

While Jackson would help Klaus get through his sad day, they couldn’t start letting him stay home when they happened. School was important and he couldn’t miss it every time Klaus had a sad day.

Jackson glanced at the bedroom door, where he knew Klaus was, before looking back at Dave, “Dad? Will daddy do my hair today? Before I leave?” His voice was small and worried.

Dave shook his head, “I think we should let him sleep right now, Jacky.”

“ _Oh_ , okay then,” Jackson slumped, giving a big nod.

Dave put a hand on Jackson’s shoulder and with his other hand lifted his son’s head so they could make eye contact, “I can do your hair, starshine. How about that?”

Jackson raised his eyebrows, “You can do hair? I’ve never seen you do hair.”

He’d never done Jackson’s hair, this was very true. But he’d seen Klaus do it a number of times. And he grew up with curly hair. While his was different than Jackson’s (and he never styled it like his son did), he could maybe get by with a simple hair style. “Can we keep it pretty easy today? Nothing too complicated for me, alright? And I might need your help. Think you can help me, Jacky?”

Jackson nodded, clapping his hands, “I can help! I like to help!”

And so they made their way to the bathroom so Jackson would watch Dave work in the mirror and give tips and pointers. Once finally faced with having to do Jackson’s hair, Dave found he’d gotten nervous. Jackson loved getting his hair styled and he took great pride in it looking nice, Dave had only recently become _dad_ and while he knew that if he did it wrong, Jackson wouldn’t demote him back to _Dave_ , but he didn’t want to disappoint his son. 

He got to work.

He started sectioning it off, wetting what he _thought_ needed to be wet or gelled. He had prepared with a lot of hair ties and bobby pins on the sink next to them. Butterfly clips to the side, he intended for them to be the final touches.

Dave decided that when Klaus was feeling better he should make sure he teaches Dave some easier hair styles for Jackson. 

“You can do this, dad!” Jackson said, seemingly noticing Dave’s worry. “I believe in you.”

“Thanks Jacky,” Dave said before getting to work.

In the end, he had to pause and ask Jackson a few questions, Jackson always encouraging him along the way, but; it was done. His hair wasn’t as intricate or as perfect as when Klaus did the styling, but it was better than Dave had first hoped for. Jackson clapped and said, “Very good, dad! It’s very good! You did a good job! Thank you, dad!”

“ _Thank you_ for being so patient with me, starshine,” Dave said, giving Jackson a hug. 

Soon, Dave took Jackson to school before spending the rest of the day with his husband, helping him get through his sad day. When the time came to pick Jackson back up, Dave was pleasantly surprised that his hair was still in place, as if Dave had just gotten done. He wasn’t sure if it would hold up throughout the day. 

When the two of them got home, they were both very happy to see Klaus in the living room, a small smile and open arms for hugs as Jackson told his daddy all about his day. Jackson ended it by informing Klaus, “Dad did my hair today and he did good. Look at how good he did! I still prefer when you do it, daddy. But dad did very good at it. I told him so. I told him, _good job dad!_ ”

That night, when they went to bed, Klaus thanked Dave for what all he did that day. Even if it didn’t seem like much to Dave, the little things Dave had done on Klaus’s very sad day had seemed impossible to Klaus. 

“Anytime sunshine. Thank _you_ for letting me help. Also when you’re feeling better _please_ teach me how to do Jackson’s hair because I was out of my depth and it was scary.”

Klaus gave an amused smile, “It was scary?”

“A butterfly clip bit me.” Dave held up his hand, “Look I have a blood blister now.”

“Injured in the line of duty,” Klaus said with a sigh, cuddling up against Dave like he had been most of the day. “Whatever shall we do.”

Dave wrapped his arms around his husband. He hoped that tomorrow would be a better day. Klaus maybe would have a second sad day, ideally not as sad as today’s was; and Jackson wouldn’t throw as much of a fit when going off to school. 

However, if the day ended up much the same, at least Dave knew he could manage something with Jackson’s hair.

He could do that for his family.

He would do anything for his family.


	10. His Knight In Shining Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do have more jackson things planned, for this and stand alone stories in the series. i'm just finding it hard to write lately, i'm sorry about that. but here, idk if its any good and it did not go as planned but here is a chapter set a little bit after the funeral, after the meeting where they decide to turn the academy into a homeless shelter

Luther was over, which was _weird_. He looked out of place, sitting on their sofa, very stiff and unsure of himself. It was the first time Luther had been to their apartment and it showed. As he had looked around he did smile gently at Jackson’s drawings on the fridge, the rules Klaus wrote directly onto the fridge right below the drawings, the toys scattered around. 

Jackson himself was in his room but kept peeking his head out to glare at Luther.

Klaus feared that even when Jackson got older he would hold a grudge against his uncle Luther, even if he didn’t remember why, but knowing 'he was mean to daddy' and using that as a reason.

And while Luther was not Klaus’s favorite sibling, he didn’t want to see his son glare at him from the shadows of the doorway.

Luther was over because they were working on making the Academy into a homeless shelter and Klaus knew the connections but Luther was in charge of the house, according to the will. So they had to work together to get it done.

It had been going smoothly, the two of them working together, and then Klaus said something and then Luther replied in a short tone and before they could settle the non-argument like adults, Jackson came out from the doorway to his room where he’d been keeping watch and sat down across from them, a full glare directed at Luther, just waiting to pounce and his uncle so he could call him _a big meanie._

But the fight never happened, Luther gave Jackson a confused look and then Klaus was able to keep the disagreement from becoming more than that.

Jackson’s (very adorable) glare didn’t die down.

As Klaus worked on reading some of the paperwork, he listened in as Luther tried to fix things.

“Hi Jackson. I like your hair today. It’s very pretty,” Luther said in a soft voice. Klaus had no doubt that he was being honest as well as trying to get in on the four year old’s good side. Growing up Luther had always been pretty supportive of Klaus’s more feminine styles, even when Reggie said something derogatory about it. 

One of the few times Luther didn’t immediately agree with their dad.

“Thank you,” Jackson replied in a very cool, polite, clipped tone. Klaus held back a snort of amusement. “Daddy did it. You need to compliment him now.”

Luther nodded and then turned towards Klaus, “You did really good at Jackson’s hair this morning.”

“Thanks,” Klaus smiled. He knew Luther only said that because Jackson made him, and he didn’t need the compliment, but he was excited to see how this all played out: Luther wanting to befriend Jackson and Jackson holding his grudge.

All because Luther was sort of mean to Klaus at the funeral and never gave a good enough apology. 

Jackson was Klaus’s knight in shining armor, always willing to stand up for his daddy when Klaus wasn’t. Or even when Klaus saw no reason to have someone defend his honor, or what was left of any honor he had.

Klaus sort of tuned them out as he read the legal documents, needing to pay attention to it more than Luther’s fumbling attempts at friendship. He got pulled out of his reading when Jackson got up and went into the other room, clearly still keeping a protective eye on them, but deciding he could back off for a bit.

Luther turned to Klaus, “How do I get him to forgive me?”

Klaus put the papers down and shrugged, “Sorry, I can’t help you. He’s never forgiven people when he thinks they were mean to me.”

“Wrong!” Jackson called out from his room before appearing out of his room. “I forgive you when you’re mean to yourself.”

Klaus felt his heart stutter at that, “Oh, thank you baby.” God he felt like he was going to cry from hearing that. 

Jackson gave a nod and went back into his room.

Luther’s hand was suddenly on his back, “You okay?”

Apparently he also looked like he was going to cry, “Uh, yeah. Sorry. He’s just so--”

“He seems like a wonderful little boy who loves his daddy,” Luther said after Klaus had paused, unsure of how he wanted to finish his sentence. “I wish I could know him better. And you. I hope to get to know both of you better.”

“I’d like that,” Klaus nodded. “Maybe one day you’ll get a smile from Jackson instead of a glare.”

“I hope so,” Luther said. After a short pause, he added, “I am sorry for the way I’ve treated you before. I know a lot of it was because of how dad treated you and I wanted his approval. I was too blind to see how-- I was too blind.”

Klaus shrugged, “I didn’t exactly make it easy to not be mean to me.”

Luther shook his head, “I’m Number One. I took that to mean I was the oldest and that I should look out for all of you and I didn’t. You said the other day you started drinking when we were seven?”

“You were a kid, just like us. You can’t take that blame, Luther,” Klaus argued gently. “You couldn’t have known and it wasn’t on you to stop me. Later, as we got older, sure, take some blame on how you acted as an adult and learn to not be that way. But don’t think you should’ve helped when we were seven. We were just kids. And as we got older and the abuse got worse-- Luther you are away from him now. For forever. We can figure out how to be the siblings we never were before.”

“I’d like that,” Luther agreed. “And I’d like to start that by apologizing for my actions. Is that okay?” He sounded hesitant, as if Klaus wouldn’t forgive him.

Klaus knocked shoulders with him, “Long as you forgive me right back.”

They shared a smile. 

Jackson came back out with Tree in his arms and a neutral face instead of a glare.

Progress.

**Author's Note:**

> obliqueoptimism @ tumblr


End file.
